Love and rain
by Kaidious
Summary: A piece of poetic assignment turned into a second confession. AU. Yullen. One-shot.


**Hi people. Long time since i'd been here.**

**I wrote this quite some time ago - when i probably wasn't supposed to be doing this but now i thought i will post this anyway.**

**Hope you like :]**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Did you know?<em>

_There are different types of rain._

_There is rain, which drizzles. Soft, light, and short-lived. You will still see clear clouds, because the droplets want nothing more than just the fall._

_Then there is rain, which just rains. Unpredictable how hard they fall on your umbrella, but strong enough, and last for a while. You can't tell one droplet from another and you can't see the sky, because there are too many droplets falling the same way. _

_And then again, there is rain, which pours. Heavy, strong, and never seems to stop. You can see each rain droplet so defined, and you can almost trace their origins to the clouds, because the droplets know exactly what they want._

.

.

.

"No, no, no, Allen, this is not how you write a poem." A black haired adult shook his head vehemently, glassing reflecting shimmers of light at the action.

The said snowy haired boy frowned at his teacher. "Komui-sensei, you said to write something poetic, not to write a _poem_."

Black eyes flashed to him, and Allen found his hands grabbed by his teacher in a tight grip. "Yes. Exactly!"

The hands on his were gone and silver eyes watched his teacher whirled a hopeless circle, imaginary spotlight shining on him. "Something poetic… You must add your feelings in it! Like what Lenalee wrote to me when she was five..." A sob, and Allen nearly sighed as his teacher whipped out a white cloth to tap at his eyes.

"Komui-nii, Komui-nii, oh you have no idea how much you are my superhero –"

Allen couldn't help it, he face-palmed himself. Grabbing his paper from Komui's table, the boy waved the sheet as he strolled out of the empty classroom. "I will change it and hand in again."

" – My dear beloved superhero, I will always brew your favourite coffee–"

Sighing mentally, Allen let his teacher's voice quickly fade out as he walked away from the classroom.

There was no way Lenalee wrote that.

Ashen eyes trailed down to the paper he held, reading his writing again.

Hmm. Feelings, huh…

Not noticing what was in front of him, Allen yelped when he bumped none too gently into someone, hitting his forehead onto a stone chest.

He heard an all too familiar growl.

Of course. Of all people, he just had to bump into Kanda.

"Did your eyes fall off while you were walking moyashi?" The raven haired shot.

Allen's eye ticked and he lifted his eyes to midnight ones in annoyance. "Oh right. Mine fell off but yours rotted away huh? _You_ obviously didn't see _me_ as well."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at him before the lightest twitch of his lips indicated that the Japanese had something witty to say. "It's not my fault _someone_ is so short like a moyashi."

The snowy haired almost gaped at the ridiculous comment, but that would only be more humiliating.

"Che. Even after growing up, a beansprout is still a beansprout. That is, if you even _grow,_ moyashi. " The _slightly_ taller male continued with a too smug look on his face.

Allen's fingers twitched. Maybe he should give the bastard one punch…

No, Allen was never a violent person.

"I _will _grow, you damn prick of a bastard BaKanda! And my name's Allen!"

Kanda glowered at him. "I wonder who the idiot is here. How long have you not grown an inch moyashi? Ten years? Still delusional?"

The British raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore that jab. It was just ten months, damnit! That does _not _mean he will not grow anymore!

"The idiot's obviously you, since apparently, your brain is too small to remember my name's Allen." He did a mock sigh, shaking his head and lifting his hands in gesture of hopelessness.

Kanda scowled, definitely in irritation, and was about to retort when his midnight eyes trailed distracted onto the piece of paper clenched in the white haired boy's fingers.

Allen was already prepared for a return when he realized the older male had not replied.

Suspicious, silver followed the other's gaze before he realized Kanda was staring at his piece of poetic homework. Which had its words right side up in the full view of Kanda's eyes?

He paled, crushing his paper to his chest in an instant. "Why are you reading it, BaKanda!"

The Japanese cocked an eyebrow. "What, some stupid secret?"

"That's not it! But it didn't mean you could just read it!" Allen nearly wailed. Nearly.

Komui said he needed to add feelings into it, but honestly, Allen thought he already did.

Then, before he could blink, midnight eyes were boring into him, too closely.

Allen gulped, inching his face back as platinum eyes got drawn into darker, gleaming ones that were leaning towards him. It was wrong. There should never be any irises that held such gravitational force.

His blood was suddenly pounding loudly in his ears and he tried to swallow stealthily.

Why was his body reacting like this again?

"Che. Whatever." The raven haired said simply. But with his face so close, the words were a mere breath over Allen's lips and the snowy haired shivered.

As if noticing his reaction, Kanda seemed to smirk as he pulled away abruptly.

Then the taller male turned and continued his path down the corridor, his high ponytail swerving hypnotically and Allen trying to calm his heart down.

Oh right. He had a crush on Kanda Yuu.

The snowy haired sighed, watching the Japanese disappear down a staircase at the end.

Kanda was going to train, he knew.

Then as if that knowledge brought about a thought that was pleasant, Allen allowed himself a small smile as he quickly scampered along the corridor to the one place he intended to go.

.

.

.

Allen settled quietly into the corner partly hidden by tall bush and trees, placing his assignment onto the stone table before him.

Silver eyes wandered past the plants until they land on a certain long haired senior on the other end of the parade square, who was blindfolding himself with a dark cloth.

Kanda was his senior in Black Order High School by a year, though the male was a good two years older than him due to the fact that the guy was from overseas. Allen first met him when his childhood friend Lavi had dragged him to meet his 'best friend' the moment the red haired heard Allen was enrolling in the same high school.

The first impression was horrid, and then some.

Never had the British boy met someone so crude, so impolite and so arrogant.

Never had the British boy met someone so painstakingly attractive, either.

The snowy haired sighed, remembering the older male's first words to him.

"_Do I look like I care about what your name is, moyashi?" The dark haired samurai practically glared him down just as Allen oh so politely introduced himself and offered a handshake._

But over the one and a half year that he had known Kanda, Allen realized that the other was not incapable of being at least decently nice, as rare as it was.

And he had found himself staring and longing after Kanda before he even realized it.

A crisp singing of metal cut through his thoughts, and Allen snapped back to the figure he had been staring at.

The Japanese had his katana out of the sheath, its black and silver blade reflecting the afternoon sun.

Now, sometimes, Allen was seriously impressed on how the older male managed to convince the school to allow him to bring such a real, sharp sword to classes. As much as Kanda was renowned for winning all Kendo competitions there possibly are, it was plain dangerous for such a horrendously tempered male to be given lieu in bringing weapons.

Anyone could be killed at any time.

Just like how Allen (and Lavi, of course) had experienced firsthand.

Lavi experienced the danger whenever the red haired senior decides to play a not-too-appreciated prank on the samurai, or decides to shout his first name too loudly or... Well, the list goes on.

Allen experienced it during the one too many fights he had with Kanda, because apparently they just can't seem to co-exist without a bicker or a brawl. He would say it was their preferred way of communication… sort of. It always ended up with them being sent to the principal Reever's office.

But obviously, the white haired did not mind the small physical contacts with the other during a fight.

Those always seemed to send an electric shock through him, although he would never admit it aloud.

Allen continued to watch, as those let down silky raven strands shift and whip about Kanda who was expertly swinging his katana through the air in one direction and another.

The snowy haired smiled at the sight.

Kanda was always so damn graceful.

Then Allen blinked.

He was supposed to be doing something right?

Oh right, he had an assignment to redo.

.

.

.

"You really love stalking me huh, moyashi." A low and familiar voice came abruptly, making Allen jump from his stone seat.0

"K-Kanda?"

Allen gulped, quickly flipping the paper he was working on onto its opposite, blank side.

"No shit." The raven haired rolled his eyes and approached him. The older male stopped when he was before an empty stone stool and narrowed his eyes at Allen.

"What the hell are you writing?"

Silver eyes strayed averted from midnight ones for a moment, before they darted back. Allen gave a well-practiced evil smile.

"None of your business, Kanda. It's just assignment."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at him, before a hand reached out –

Allen gasped.

"- shit – Damn it, Kanda! You bastard!" Allen growled, as the older male ripped his paper from under his elbow, standing up with extended hands in a feeble attempt to get the sheet back.

Kanda took two steps back and scanned dark sapphire down the paper.

Allen watched the other anxiously for a good moment, and he had to swallow hardly.

Fuck! Damn it. _Damn it_.

The snowy haired boy had his face averted when Kanda looked back up, and he could totally feel hot blood racing to his cheeks.

"You know, this sounds a lot more like a _second_ confession than an assignment, moyashi."

"Shut up! And my name's Allen!" Allen snapped, still refusing to glance at the Japanese.

The guy's smirking, damn it. He _knew_, even without looking.

Damn. It.

He knew he should not have edited it so blatantly. He knew…

Taking a shaky breath, Allen decided to sneak a peek at the older male.

Kanda was looking down at the paper again, the smallest indication of a smile on his face.

Silver eyes gentled, and he looked away quickly.

Then he heard boots echoing off the ground.

"Moyashi." Kanda said when he was directly before him.

Allen sighed. "What?"

"_Is_ it meant to be another confession?"Kanda had an eyebrow raised, too smug for his liking.

The younger male took a deliberate slow breath before straightening up. "And if I said it is?" Allen challenged, looking directly at Kanda fiercely.

The slightest hint of a smirk passed through the older male's features.

Then before he knew it, Kanda crushed his lips to Allen's.

Allen closed his eyes and allowed his right hand to press on Kanda's shoulder, using it as a leverage to press himself closer.

Why was Kanda kissing him again?

Kanda tilted upwards slightly, Allen shifting in response before he felt a wet muscle brush his lower lip. Allen all but allowed him access, opening his mouth gently. A tongue slipped in, brushing every corner of his mouth before pressing on his tongue.

A jolt of electricity shot up his spine, and he adjusted so that Kanda had more access.

Two wet muscles danced together for a moment, and soon, Allen could not help a low moan from escaping his throat as the electric spark only got worse with each passing moment. Then the lips against his were suddenly quirking in almost entertainment.

The snowy haired boy's hands twitched slightly in annoyance and he nudged his tongue into Kanda's mouth. Blood roared in his ears as Kanda allowed him to, and Allen went about tasting the other and returning the favor.

They parted slowly, when they were both finally out of breath.

Oh right, because Kanda Yuu had a crush on him too.

Allen sighed contentedly, and Kanda only stared at him with glinting dark eyes.

"You should not be such a jerk and only do this when I confess." Allen complained as he leaned forward to place his forehead onto the other's chest, arms entangled in an embrace that was nearly foreign.

"Che. It's… amusing when you do."Kanda replied, shifting to place his head on ivory strands.

Allen pulled back and narrowed his eyes at the older.

"Very funny indeed."

Kanda rolled his eyes, before pressing a chaste kiss to the smaller boy's forehead.

Now, Allen could not _not _smile at that.

He leaned back into Kanda and buried his face in his neck, fingers of his left hand wandering up those long raven strands.

"I like you… but…" Allen let out a soft sound of happiness, as the Japanese held him just a tad tighter. It was too comfortable. "I have a feeling it is beginning to be… more than just that."

"Hn."

Allen raised an eyebrow incredulously, although he knew the other could not see it from that angle.

"That's all you can say? Maybe you _are_ dumb."

Kanda went rigid for a second, and the smaller boy was abruptly gripped by the shoulders and pulled from the hug.

The snowy haired nearly whined, but Kanda was suddenly engulfed in a too murderous aura with fierce glowering

Opps.

"Moyashi. You are going to _die_."

"It's Allen…" Allen smiled sheepishly as that glare grew darker, and before he could blink, the same sword Kanda was practicing with was out and attacking. The assault was too accurate for the younger male's liking, and he was lucky he managed to dodge.

"Damn it Kanda! We're in school!"

"Die, Baka Moyashi Walker."

Allen sighed as he avoided another attack.

Yes, this was their way of communication.

.

.

.

_Six months earlier…_

"I like you… Kanda." Allen blurted as he trailed behind one long haired senior after getting lost for the fifth time in the school. "…You don't have to mind it though… I just… wanted you to know…"

The said male stuttered to a stop a few steps ahead of him, before picking up pace - like nothing happened - to lead him to his homeroom after lunch.

Allen's lips twitched as he watched Kanda.

Right. He'd figured that would be the best response the ever _great_ Kanda Yuu could give him. A cold shoulder. A pretense that he had not heard it.

But despite already knowing… Allen sighed.

What an asshole.

"Che. As if that's a surprise." Kanda scoffed, unfazed, and the younger male's blood suddenly ran cold.

What?

"Who_ don't _you like?" The words dripped acidic, as if meaning to insult his intelligence.

Now the snowy haired boy was annoyed, and he planted his feet down onto the ground solidly. Allen churned up a glare at the taller male's back even as Kanda continued walking.

"Do you_ really _not get what I mean?" It was Allen's turn to scoff. "I don't just like _anybody._"

Seeming to realize the smaller boy had stopped; Kanda paused and whirled to face him, a good five feet in front of him.

The raven haired male appraised him for a moment, before rolling his eyes. "What? Going to deny it? From that idiot Lavi to that damn gay Jerry to that stalker Krory –"

Allen meant to cut in but Kanda zoned his glare onto him. "You are just that naïve idiot who likes _anybody_."

The younger male stood silent for a moment, before sighing. So Kanda Yuu was dense, after all.

"I meant it… romantically…" Allen trailed off, suddenly more embarrassed than he would let on. He could already feel pounding blood crawling up his neck before he swallowed thickly.

But Kanda was frowning from where he stood.

"What makes you think so?" The older male started slowly, and Allen could spot something boiling behind those midnight hues. Not that he bothered to even guess when he heard Kanda's question.

Platinum eyes shot up, furious and exasperated. "What the hell?"

That sent the older male scowling at him, and Allen spotted Kanda's hand trailing to his sword as if it was instinctual.

Breathe, Allen.

The younger boy sighed again, and his left hand found itself messing up ivory strands.

"Do you honestly want me to say that I know that because – fuck- my heart beats faster when I'm around you, I feel safe and warm on those rare occasions you _bothered_ to act _decent_, and that sometimes I can't help but stare because you're attractive to me?! BaKanda, I said I like you so I do!" Allen babbled on and on, and when his air was up, he could feel himself literally turning red.

Breathing heavily, the smaller boy had a palm to hide his flaming face before he realized the older male was too quiet to be natural.

He glanced up just in time to see Kanda's expression shift, and the Japanese muttered something intangible.

Allen frowned a little. "Did you say something?"

Silence enveloped the corridor again, because the younger male knew he had to be an hour late to the first year's classes already, although it was Kanda's lunch break. But for once, he had not the mood to think about class.

Kanda's next visible action was a glower and abruptly, a reflection of light shone before cold blade was pressing on his neck.

The white haired boy kept his composure. He expected as much...

He would have chuckled bitterly if the blade had not been so damn close to his arteries.

Right from the start, Allen had never expected anything.

The smaller boy kept his eyes even as he stared at Kanda. "Don't worry, I don't expect anything… As I said… I just wanted you to know…" His voice trailed softer towards the end, just a hint of sadness he wished the oh-so-dense samurai will not catch.

Kanda's expression looked confused for a moment, before turning half-amused and half-angry.

Allen blinked at the myriad of emotions suddenly showing so clearly on the other's face.

Then before he realized it, Kanda's lips were on his.

He blanked out, and the pressure pressed closer. But his brain did not even register what exactly had happened until the warmth against him was gone.

Dark eyes were staring at him, glimmering with an unreadable emotion. Allen stared back stupidly.

"Che. I said, I like you. Baka moyashi."

There was a pause.

Then the words sunk in, and Allen's intelligent response was:

"EHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

.

_Did you know?_

_There are different types of rain._

_There is rain, which drizzles. Soft, light, and short-lived. But precisely because of that, you would always yearn for the next rain, just like a samurai's rare moments of gentleness._

_Then there is rain, which just rains. Unpredictable how hard they fall on your umbrella, but strong enough, and last for a while. But precisely because of that, you would come to understand the rain more, be closer to it, just like fights with an ever elegant long haired bastard._

_And then again, there is rain, which pours. Heavy, strong, and never seems to stop. But precisely because of that, you fall in love with the rain, again and again, just like a beautiful idiot who always forget my name/_

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I know the edited 'poetic' work doesn't make extremely much sense... Well, still, hope you liked!<strong>

**As for other works... I'll have to work up my motivation and money to buy my own laptop for it.**

**Reviews are welcomed :]**


End file.
